degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 6: We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes (Part 2)
Scream Queens Episode 6: We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes (Part 2) (The scene is at CJ's room) CJ: I did my first goat sacrifice when I was a freshman, I held my first ritual at graveyard to channel in our dead ancestors. All of this and yet I'm no closer to connecting with my mother. (CJ looks at his reflection in the mirror) CJ: I know what I have to do. I'm going to kill Red. (CJ smiles at his reflection) (Red is seen running across campus calling Yazzy on the phone) Red: Yazzy pick up the phone. Yazzy (On on the phone): Hello, Red. Red: Yazzy lets meet up at Kappa house we need to talk to Annie. Yazzy: What happened to professor Pan? Red: He's dead. Yazzy: Oh no.... Red: Yazzy just meet me at Kappa. Yazzy: Alright see you there. (The scene switches to CC in her office as #2 and #5 walk in) CC: Girls I'm glad you both came here. 2: You said this was about an important task you want to to discuss with us. CC: Yes I indeed said that. 5: Ok spill what is this task you want us to do? CC: Do you girls know about the incident of 1995? 5: Yes a woman was killed and her baby went missing. CC: Good so you both know. 2: Question what happened to the man? CC: He's dead. (Both #2 & #5 gasp) CC: Now The point I want to discuss with you is that this whole incident involves Kappa Kappa Tau..... (The scene switches to Annie, #3, and Kieran searching Sarah's room) Annie: Did you find anything yet Kieran? Kieran: Nope nothing yet. 3: We might find something in her fifth closet. Annie: Sarah has fucking five closets? 3: Yes she's pretty fucking rich. (Red and Yazzy walks into Sarah's room) Red: Annie we need to talk. Annie: What's going on? Red: I think the Red Devil is CJ! (The scene switches to CJ at Dickie frat house) CJ: Red's death is what I need to connect with my mother. (CJ sets up the altar in lounging room) CJ: Someone's gonna die tonight. (CJ looks at his reflection in the mirror) CJ: Don't give me that look. Now all I have to do is make sure Red comes to his funereal. (CJ sends a text to Red) (The scene switches to Annie's room) Kieran: There is definitely something here going on with this Cult thing. Annie: Sarah said her mother walked out her. #3 call Sarah and inform her in on what's going on. Red: My mom moved us away because she didn't want her pass to catch up to her. Yazzy: My Sister died in a car crash but I never knew she went to Wallace University. Annie: My mother tried to convince me not to attend here but I dismissed her. Kieran: You truly think CJ is the Red Devil? Red: 100%. Annie: I'm not sure if- Kieran: I believe you Red. We have to much evidence for him not to be. Red: Ok here's the plan, fir- (Red receives a text from CJ) Red: It's CJ he wants to settle this. Kieran: You aren't going right? Red: I am. Annie: RED! Red: Annie I have to go and prove once and for all that CJ be put away. Annie: I- Red: I'll call you guys if I need help. (The scene switches to CC's office) CC: Kappa had a history of shady activity going on and- 5: You the 1995 incident, Kappa, and the Red Devil are in the same conspiracy. CC: Yes now This is my task I ask of you. 2: We're listening. CC: I want you to keep an Eye on Sarah, Annie, and Yazzy. (The scene switches to the Dickie frat house) Red: I'm here CJ CJ: Good to see you, Red boy. Red: So uh you called be here. CJ: That I did. Red: Just admit it you're the Red Devil! CJ: I'M NOT THE RED DEVIL. Red: Sure you are. You are a murder, you've done terrible things. You are the Red Devil. CJ: I'M NOT THE RED DEVIL! (CJ picks up a beer bottle and throws it at Red. Red Manages to dodge it.) CJ: Your death bed is set and I need to put you to sleep. (Red tackles CJ to the ground and punches he repeatedly) Red: You are going away forever. (CJ pushes Red off of him and manages to get up and stomps on his right leg breaking it) Red: OH FUCK! CJ: What are you going to do now? (Red takes a glass vase and smashes it over CJ's head. While CJ keels over in pain, Red crawls away and video calls Kieran) (In Annie's room) Kierah: I'm getting a call from Red Annie: Answer it! (Kieran answers it and sees CJ attacking Red) Kieran: Annie you see this? Annie: (Gasp) Oh My God! Kieran: We got a call for help (Back at the Dickie frat house) (Red manages to get himself up and limps behind the altar and waits for CJ) CJ: RED WHERE ARE YOU? LET'S END THIS NOW! Red: I couldn't agree more. (Red knock him over and pins him down) CJ: It's not over yet. (CJ in the last attempt breaks free and grabs a piece of glass and stabs Red in the eye killing him) CJ: Nothing left to say now gamer boy. (CJ is caught by surprise as The Swat team bust through the windows to subdue CJ and take him) (Outside the Dickie frat house) (CJ is seen taken away by the swat team) CJ: I'M NOT THE RED DEVIL! I'M NOT THE RED DEVIL! I'm NOT THE RED DEVIL! (Kieran and Annie watch from afar) Kieran: We caught him the Red Devil it's over. Annie: I just don't know?! Kieran: What's the matter with you? Annie: I just don't think CJ was the Red Devil. Kieran: He's a murder it has to be him. Annie: Why are you so eager to think the Red Devil is CJ? Kieran: Why are you are you convinced it's not him? Annie: I just am. (At the mental institute) CJ: I'M NOT THE RED DEVIL! I'M NOT THE RED DEVIL! I'm NOT THE RED DEVIL! (Someone enters CJ's room) CJ: (Looks up): YOU AREN'T REAL! (The person is revealed to be the Red Devil, and the Red Devil hold a a hedgeclipers over his head) CJ: NO NO NO! (The Red Devil stabs CJ in the Eyes) Category:Blog posts